nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Selph
Selph (also known as Self) is a deleted character which was originally going appear in NiGHTS into Dreams and is one of the most speculated topics about the NiGHTS series by the community. Overview Official Informations According to Takashi Iizuka (who was surprised when he found out that fans knew about the character's existence) http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=640 Selph was intended to be a boss in the game, but he got deleted because Iizuka believed the game's story already "perfect", impling that Selph would likely impact the game's story. Yuji Naka said in an interview that Selph was based on the self archetype from Carl Jung's theory and described him as "Myself I could never be exceeded" http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343. Files and Datas discovered Even through Selph was deleted, some Selph's data was found in the files by a hacker, his name was found in a list nicknaming all of the game's bosses with Selph being the seventh boss listed, after "M6:MONSTER-FISH" (Gulpo) and before "#M8:WIZED-MAN" (Wizeman) http://www.sonic-cult.org/dispart.php?catid=8&gameid=1&subid=1&artid=3. Selph also already had a boss battle theme called "Know Thyself", which bears an interesting resemblance to "Dreams, Dreams," leading many fans to believe that Selph has a strong connection to NiGHTS or that he may resembles NiGHTS. (No data related to his physical design exists though, making it pure speculation). Another hacker also found parts of what appears to be a mirror staff which is speculated to be a weapon he would use. http://nidheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/120558864592/big-post-that-i-found-about-self Speculations The following topics are about speculations and cannot be confirmed to be true unless the developers say so. * Selph was going to be Claris final boss: There is a deleted level called "#P8:SPIRAL-CLARIS" in the game's files, which is speculated to be the level where Selph would be featured, the level would obviously be Claris' last level instead of Twin Seeds, consequently making Selph the final boss of Claris' story.https://nid.fandom.com/wiki/NiGHTS_into_Dreams#cite_note-:1-2 ** Additionally, Twin Seeds is called "#P7:ELIOT'S-CITY" in the game's file, implying that the level was originally an Elliot's exclusive and that Claris was not intended to be in Twin Seeds at all in the first place, that would also means Wizeman would most likely be an Elliot's exclusive boss as well. * "Selph" might not be the character's actual name: Selph's name was found in a list from the files which was nicknaming all of the game's bosses, with Gillwing being nicknamed "#M1:FROGED-DRAGON", Puffy being "#M2:MRS.FATTY", Clawz being "#M3:FIRE-CAT'S", Jackle being "#''M5:MANTLE-MAN''", Gulpo being "M6:MONSTER-FISH" and Wizeman being "#M8:WIZED-MAN", Selph is simply called "#M7:SELPH" meaning the name "Selph" could actually be a nickname for the character. ** However, there still is a possibility that his name might be indeed Selph, because Reala was not nicknamed in the list, instead, he was simply called "#M4:THE-REALA", additionatly, both Yuji Naka and Takashi Iizuka refereed to him by that name and neither ever said "Selph" was simply an provisional name or a nickname for the character. * Selph may not be an actual nightmaren: Selph is based on the Self archetype, which is the archetype that appears as grand beings, often expressions of The Self have numinous aura around them though the nightmarens are based on fears. * "More NiGHTS" icon character is Selph: In the NiGHTS into Dreams official japanese website, there's an icon with a never seen before character's head and the message "More NiGHTS" displayed under the head, the unknown character is speculated by many fans to be Selph, the head looks very similar to NiGHTS' head and the character even wears a similar jester-like hat, but it's golden with purplish-blue stripes. * "SOOOORA" is a Selph sound effect: There's an unused sound effect that can be found in the game's data of a man saying something which sounds like "sooooora" which is speculated to be a Selph sound effect. Gallery Selfico.png | A unused icon that supposed to appear in Level High score list. Looks like a side profile with a tear shaped head and a neck. Pole.png | Supposed part of "Mirror Staff", but most likely to be a decoration Trivia * According to Jung, the Self archetype appears in dreams as royal figures, divine beings, mandalas and holy items. * The archetype of Wise Old Man could be considred to be one of symbols of the Self, meaning Wizeman was probably related to Selph. * Many soundtracks from NiGHTS into Dreams were discovered by a hacker in the NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams files, including Know Thyself, however, it's not possible to say if Selph was planned to appear in the game considering all of the NiGHTS into Dreams bosses themes were also in the files. http://www.nightsintodreams.com/forum/topic/4575-unused-content-in-journey-of-dreams/ * Possesion by the Self and mana personalities, that are lower expression of it (Great Mother and Wise old man) causes megalomania, aka delusion of grandeur which "Myself I could never be exceeded" probably meant. * Self still has 2 name plates in the game files. First one is supposed to be used in Dream Dairy and the second one was supposed to be in the ending, where are 3D renders of the characters are shown, it is possible Self appeared in the ending in earlier builds and had a 3D render. See Also * Unnamed Scrapped Nightmarens: List of other nightmarens who were scrapped or disconsidered during the game's development. Videos NiGHTS into Dreams OST Know Thyself | Selph's theme found in the game's files. References ru:Селф __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Removed Content